A Hard Day
by Rhina
Summary: Wufei has a hard day and Duo makes it better.


Title: A Hard Day  
  
Author: Rhina  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: 2x5 (implied)  
  
Warnings: SAP, a bad day  
  
Dedication: To Miyaka, who knows what a hard day is like and has someone wonderful to brighten it for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei sighed gustily and thumped down into a sitting position on the hard locker room bench. He scowled fiercely at the row of lockers across from him, contemplating the mayhem that raced through his mind.  
  
It had been the world's worst day. From the get go, nothing had gone even remotely right. His alarm had failed to go off, there hadn't been an _ounce_ of hot water for his shower and somehow his car's clutch had managed to decide that today was the day to give out, leaving him stranded on the highway for nearly an hour. After the tow truck had finally arrived, it had cost an arm and a leg to get the guy to agree to give him a ride to the repair place as well as his car. By the time Wufei had made it to work, he was fuming over the cost of the repair and nearly two hours late.  
  
A disatrous meeting with Une and Zechs had only made his blood boil further. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to demand blood right then and there. The day should only have gotten better, but somehow it didn't. Especially not since he spilled a pot of coffee across his uniform and jammed the copy machine in front of the entire office staff.  
  
Growling and daring anyone to cross his path, Wufei had finally called it a day and headed off to the Preventer's gym. There he had attempted to work off the frustration and anger building inside of him through a long workout, doing as many different katas as he could remember.  
  
Now, dripping sweat, his golden skin glistening with the sheen, he was no less frustrated by his day. In fact, all he really wanted was a chance to go home and have a good cup of tea and relax with Duo. Then a sudden thought occurred to him and he groaned aloud. His head banged against the lockers in front of him as he remembered that Duo was out of town on a mission and would be gone for another two days. It was most definitely not his day.  
  
Grumbling softly to himself about the injustice of it all, Wufei decided he might as well go home and get the loneliest part of his day over with. Maybe he'd just call in sick tomorrow and spend the day in bed. Some how that idea had more appeal than anything had in a long time. Of course without his Duo to snuggle, it would only be a quarter of the fun that it could have been.  
  
Opening his locker with a couple of spins of the lock's combination, Wufei jerked open the metal door to the locker. The sight inside which greeted him was something he never expected.  
  
Resting on top of a clean set of his comfortable clothing, not the uniform Wufei had carelessly tossed in their before heading off to exercise, was a small delicately carved jade dragon. The color was the palest green and Wufei could see that if placed in front of any light it would glow with a dragon's inner fire. Propped up beside it was a note written in a familiar exuberant handwriting.  
  
Lovingly, Wufei picked up the note and read it to himself.  
  
Dear Wu,  
  
I heard that you had a long day. I'm very sorry that you did and I want to make it up to you. I thought perhaps a reminder of who you are would help. I see you as the jade dragon I left inside. Cool and collected and delicately carved of smooth even lines - a true work of art. But placed in the light of love, you glow with a warm inner fire that heats my blood and makes my heart pound with love for you. There is nothing I love more than warming myself by the light of your fire. You are as strong as the jade and able to last for centuries. I believe in you Chang Wufei. You are bigger than this day.  
  
Love always,  
  
Duo  
  
Wufei smiled as he read the note, his hand reaching into the locker and gently lifting out the dragon. He traced the lines with his fingers and admired the piece. It was truly a beautiful work of art and he had no idea where Duo had found it. Or how Duo had found out about his bad day when he was supposed to be off on a mission somewhere. Though neither idea really matter compared with the peace the thoughtful gesture had brought to him.  
  
Smiling, feeling a little better about the day now, Wufei set aside the dragon carefully and shook out his clothes, now looking forward to a night at home and grateful for the soothing peace the note had brought to his soul.  
  
As he shook out the white silk and laid it across the bench, ready for donning when he was done with his shower, a small piece of paper floated to the ground. Wufei reached down and picked it up, noticing the same scrawling handwriting from his earlier note.  
  
Wu -  
  
Get ready for a night made to forget your day. Une canceled the mission so I'll be home waiting for you in your favorite outfit. I'd hurry if I was you...  
  
Your love D  
  
Wufei's eyes widened at the note and a hentai spark jumped to life in his dark brown eyes. Pleasure and relief at knowing his love was waiting for him spurned him on. Quickly he gathered together his things and headed for the shower, now more than eager for the wonderful night meant to exorcise his bad day.  
  
Some times there are pluses to having a bad day he thought as he left the locker behind, the jade dragon gleaming with the promise brought by love in the light of the room. 


End file.
